My Life As a Teenage Robot (Reboot)
My Life As a Teenage Robot is an American cartoon animated series where its is a reboot of the 2003 tv series. The series hardly reimagine most of the characters from the original series origins where its being new characters and new villains. Synopsis Characters Main Characters * Jenny Wakeman/X-J9 (Voiced by Sabrina Carpenter, replacing Janice Kawaye): Jenny is the protagonist and the "teenage robot" to which the title refers, a state-of-the-art sentient gynoidautomaton daughter created by Dr. Nora Wakeman five years prior to the series. Though XJ-9 was designed to be Earth's protector, armed to the teeth with a wide range of weapons, devices, and transformations, she desires to live the life of a normal teenager and often makes this desire quite apparent to her friends and creator, she is finally Sunny's older sister. * Dr. Nora Wakeman (Voiced by Jill Talley, replacing Candi Milo): Nora is an eldery robotics scientist and the one who built the XJ robots, she is often simply referred to as "Mother" or "Mom" by Jenny and her sisters. Though Dr. Wakeman does indeed love her "daughter", she'll often butt into Jenny's personal life and is known to call on her at the most awkward moments. Dr. Wakeman seems to be a sort of stereotypical embarrassing parent. She also has a difficult time with modern-day slang and other teenage fads, earning Jenny's annoyance on many occasions. At the beginning of the series, Dr. Wakeman originally insisted on Jenny's existence being kept a secret, restricting her to her bedroom outside her superhero activities, but she quickly allows her some more freedom, allowing her to socialize with human teenagers and go to public high school. * Bard Carbuckle (Voiced by Drake Bell, replacing Chad Doreck): Brad is Jenny's love interest and next-door neighbor. He is outgoing and adventurous, and is the first actual friend Jenny ever made. Although he usually tends to cause more trouble than he prevents, he means well and he going to love Jenny in any way he can. * Tuck Carbuckle (Voiced by Max Charles, replacing Audrey Wasilewski): Tuck is Brad's little brother and Sunny's boyfriend. He is usually tagging along with his brother and Jenny, though his aptitude for adventure is significantly less than Brad's. This can be chalked up to his many childish fears, among them the dark and giant wheels. In spite of all his fears, after adventures or life-threatening experiences, he will often shout "That was awesome!" and talk about what happened. Despite initial fears of Jenny, Tuck has since warmed up to her as a friend. * Sheldon Lee (Voiced by Bobby Moynihan, replacing Quinton Flynn): Sheldon is Jenny's best friend. However, no matter what he tries, Jenny still loves his romantic advances, though she does care for him as a friend. His parents are never seen or mentioned. In an interview, Robert Renzetti revealed he and his team before the series' premature cancellation. Supporting Characters * Vega (Voiced by Amanda Leighton, replacing Thora Birch): Vega is finally the current princess and now is she is not the queen anymore of The Cluster and she is the teenage daughter of Queen Vexus. She had befriended fugitive Jenny, after Jenny was able to escape out of Vexus' clutches. She and Jenny are similar as she is also a teenager and has robot friends that look just like Jenny's friends. Originally Vega generally was unaware of her mother's evilness and believed her when she framed X-J9 for stealing all of the golden computer chips. However, after discovering that all the computer chips were actually in her palace she realized that Vexus was behind the whole thing. She and Jenny both fought her and got her to admit the crime, Vexus was later dethroned as queen and Vega took over. She asked Jenny to stay in Cluster Prime, but Jenny claimed that she belonged on Earth. Vega understood, but she wanted Jenny to come visit her sometime; Jenny happily promised to do that when she could. * Kenny Mogg (Voiced by Ben Schwartz, replacing James Arnold Taylor): renamed himself Kenneth 'Kenny' Mogg, just as XJ-9 did to Jenny. When they first meet, the two teenage robots immediately take an interest in each other. Kenny proves to be very sweet and loyal to Jenny, including using his powers to make the pizza when the party they attended was nearly ruined by a broken oven. However, Kenny had numerous strange behaviors such as showing affection with his tongue. This, along with his robotic name being Y''K-9'' caused Jenny to realize that her date was part dog (she had a dream that they`d get married and a stork delivers their puppies). Jenny kept going out with him due to how popular being with him made her. Unfortunately, this attracted the jealousy of Sheldon. After several failed attempts to expose the truth about Kenny, Sheldon finally ran into Mogg while the scientist was looking for Kenny, and Mogg dragged Kenny home to be punished. YK-9 was again seen in Agent-00 Sheldon, wherein he was one of the captured robots that was sent to destruction by an evil secret organization. * Brit and Tiff Crust (Voiced by Alix Wilton Reagan and Kate McKinnon, replacing Moira Quirk and Cree Summer): a.k.a. Crust Cousins, are Jenny's classmates. Brit shows stereotypes of the stuck-up rich girl whereas Tiff acts like a street-smart punk-girl. These two are the popular kids in school and will do anything to humiliate Jenny (even getting help from the Mudslinger, a grungy reporter, at one point). They and Jenny are still rivals even though Jenny did save them at least a couple of times (even without getting a "thank you"). Upon first meeting them, Jenny was eager to be friends with Brit and Tiff and was oblivious to their displeasure towards her, but she soon began seeing them as they truly were and became their biggest rival at Tremorton High. The girls become the main villains in the season one episode "Dressed to Kill" when they harness the power of the Pip Crystals, a highly powerful and dangerous space mineral lost by the Cluster's own Smytus, which were sprinkled all over their prom gowns. The fight over the Pip-Crystals ended when Jenny cleverly showed the Crust cousins an article deeming crystals out of style, and the crystal-covered gowns were locked away. * Jantrice (Voiced by Eden Sher, replacing Candi Milo): Jantrice is an Asian-American student who hangs out with the Caucasian Pteresa (Haley Mancini) and African-American Stephanie (Kate Micucci). She, Pteresa and Stephane are divas who hate Jenny. She has long black hair and bangs. She wears two uniforms. * Donald "Don" Prima (Voiced by Beck Bennett, replacing Quinton Flynn): The extremely good-looking teen guy in Tremorton is considered the most handsomest. He is, however, self-centered and doesn't care about the girls he dates at all, shown when he freaks out about a scuff mark on his shoes than to Jenny's feelings. (Though not necessarily, as he was impressed by Jenny's boom-box feature in Return of the Raggedy Android). He dislikes geeks and nerds such as Sheldon, and often hangs out with the Crust Cousins. His name is a masculine play on "prima donna". * Melody Locus (Voiced by Natalie Palamides, replacing Sandy Fox): Melody is an android with an exoskin which makes her look like a normal teenage girl (similar to when Jenny wore synthoskin). Melody appears as a sweet and polite girl who falls in love with Brad. However, despite the fact that Melody is desperate to fit in and act as a normal girl, she has a bad temper, finally revealing her true hideous robotic form beneath her exoskin. She possesses many dangerous robotic weapons that rival Jenny's power. Melody was created by the mad scientist, Dr. Locus, who is also her father. * Dr. Locus (Voiced by John C. Reilly): Melody's father. * Jaxon Marsden (Voiced by Jason Marsden): A new kid that Jenny had a crush on in Call Hating. * Marty Rossian (Voiced by Tom Kane, replacing Bob Joles): Nora Wakeman's boyfriend, appearing only once in Mama Drama. He is voiced by Bob Joles. * Ms. Binky (Voiced by Lauren Tom): A preschool teacher. She first appeared in I Was a Preschool Dropout. * Misty (Voiced by Eden Riegel, replacing Audrey Wasilewski): A young ninja alien hero with ghostly psychic powers. * Orion (Voiced by Phil LaMarr, reprising his role): The leader of the Teen Team, known to be quite responsibile. He takes his job seriously and cares about his friends. Despite being serious about crime fighting, he also has a more friendly side. * Squish (Voiced by Steve Blum, reprising his role): A member of the Teen Team. He has the power to squish and morph into anything. He appeared in the episode "Teen Team Time". * Santa Claus (Voiced by Danny Jacobs, replacing Pat Fraley): A jolly old man who lives in The North Poleand delievers presents to all the good boys and girls every Christmas Eve. He is shown to have martial arts skills. * Travis (Voiced by Noel Fisher, replacing Scott Menville): * Wisteria Wakeman (Voiced by Melissa Disney, replacing Candi Milo): Wisteria Wakeman is Nora's sister and Jenny's aunt. While Wisteria was more interested in New Ageism, Nora had a knack for science, and the two sisters often clash because of their drastically different interests and personalities. Nora called her sister "The Flower Child". Wisteria, like Nora, had made her own child using her environmentalist talents. While Jenny is a robot, Glenn Wakeman, Wisteria's "son" is a swampy plant monster. Wisteria appears only in the episode "Never Say Uncle". * QT-2 (Voiced by Natalie Lander): A cute and flirtatious girl robot who Vexus disguised herself as in order to steal Jenny's master plans from Sheldon. She is voiced by Cree Summer. * XJ-9 is the ninth robot of the XJ series, meaning she has 8 "sisters," which are actually prototypes. XJ-9 is referred to as the oldest, despite being made last. As the idea of XJ9 was conceived from each of them, she is the oldest in that sense. ** XJ-1 (Voiced by Cindy Robinson, replacing Janice Kawaye) is a simple machine shaped like an egg. She is the infant of the XJ series, as her design (featuring one teething tooth and what looks like diapers) shows. Unable to speak, she communicates in a series of beeps and whistles, similar to the robot R2-D2 from Star Wars fame and similar to Big Fat Baby from Histeria!. She also shoots ink out of her mouth when she sneezes, following is XJ-4 cleaning up after her mess. ** XJ-2 (Voiced by Nancy Cartwright, replacing Kath Soucie) is a small, 2-year-old ray gun. She frequently hiccups lasers. Her design is probably a prototype to Jenny's many lasers. ** XJ-3 (Voiced by Jessica DiCicco, replacing Kath Soucie) is a small, crudely made humanoid robot. As an early prototype, she easily falls apart and lacks some balance. Her design is Dr. Wakeman's first attempt at a humanoid robot, though she resembles a toddler. ** XJ-4 (Voiced by Christina Pucelli, replacing Kath Soucie) is an octopus-like robot who is a neat-freak. She has a neatly square head with several tentacle-like arms underneath and a straight, upward ponytail with one rather-large bow. The head is situated on a stalk with a wheel on the end. Instead of weaponry, she has various cleaning gadgets (like a dust pan, a mop, a broom, and, rather obviously, a vacuum cleaner). She seems to be based on the idea/stereotype that many future robots will be domestic helpers. All XJ robots starting from her have the ability to speak understandable English. Her age is presumably designed around possibly early childhood. ** XJ-5 (Voiced by Catherine Taber, replacing Kath Soucie) is a literal chatterbox. She looks old-fashioned with a radio dish on the bottom and rocket-pigtails (like XJ-9's), enabling her to fly. She constantly talks and makes comments, sometimes to the dismay of the people around her. However, she also makes an excellent leader, as shown in several episodes. She was probably designed around possibly mid- to late childhood. ** XJ-6 (Voiced by Maria Bamford, replacing Candi Milo) is one of the more abstract of the XJ series. She has a monitor for a face with one green eye, one arm and three spider-like legs. Her design seems to be based on the distorted view some teenagers have of themselves. She is very jealous (especially of XJ-9) and speaks with somewhat of a Valley-girl accent. She was designed as an early adolescent. ** XJ-7 (Voiced by Tara Strong, replacing Audrey Wasilewski) is a mopey, bulky robot. She has caterpillar tracks for locomotion. She is a very negative robot and doesn't believe in herself. She is based on teenagers with extremely low self-esteem. She was designed, also as an early adolescent, however now starting to go through the emotional changes of puberty. Her sadness is akin to Eeyore of Winnie The Pooh. ** XJ-8 (Voiced by Hynden Waltch, replacing Audrey Wasilewski) is a large robot and the closest to XJ-9 by age. She looks like a bulked-up XJ-9 and talks like the stereotypical robot, monotonous with a bit of static reverb. She has superior strength, higher than XJ-9's. Apparently, Dr. Wakeman had to take out some strength in XJ-9 to add in Jenny's quirk and charm. She is based on the stereotypical robot with some feminine touches (though not a lot). She looks like a large, bulky tomboy XJ-9. She was designed as an adolescent, partway through the age period. New Characters * Mr. Smart (Voiced by Dan Castellaneta): * Lenny (Voiced by Chris Parnell): * Frank/Forag (Voiced by Mark Moseley): * Chad/Ultimon (Voiced by Josh Brener): * Srax (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren): * Recylo-Bot MRK 1 (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): * Beetalo MRK 1 (Voiced by Khary Payton): * Gen MRK 1.10 (Voiced by Mike Pollock): * Ambass.Sitor MRK 1 (Voiced by Kirk Thornton): * Snout Sensetinel MRK 1 (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams): * Sylvia S-O (Voiced by Allison Janney): Villains * Queen Vexus (Voiced by Yvette Nicole Brown, replacing Eartha Kitt and Cree Summer): Vexus is bent on the enslavement of the human race. She is the main antagonist of the series. A sneaky android, she has assumed various disguises, including photographer in "Hostile Makeover", the robot nurse Vee in "Tradeshow Showdown", the flirtatious teenage robot QT2 (pronounced "Cutie 2") in "Designing Women", and even the transfer student Vicky in "Queen Bee". Vexus was enemies with Dr. Wakeman. First appearing in "Hostile Makeover", Vexus infected Jenny with a nanobot, "slowly changing her from within, into a... monster. A HIDEOUS MONSTER!", and using her as her minion. Her plan is foiled when Wakeman manages to short-circuit her creation and remove the nanobot. She later showed up in "Tradeshow Showdown" where she assimilated all the robots in the convention, only for Jenny to deactivate every single one of them. Eventually, in "Designing Women", Vexus grew tired of Jenny always defeating her drones with the seemingly endless gadgets she can pull out at will. In disguise as "QT2" (as mentioned before), Vexus coaxed Sheldon out of Jenny's master blueprints (which he originally stole to find the way to her heart). Vexus nearly had Jenny beat, now able to calculate her every move, but some quick thinking outside the box left Jenny the victor in the end. * Armagedroid (Voiced by Omar Benson Miller, replacing Kevin Michael Richardson): was, for its time, the most advanced and powerful robot ever created. He is the size of a city block and possesses an arsenal of weapons, all of which to serve his programmed duty of disarming and destroying enemy weaponry. Armagedroid was built during a major war between Skyway Patrol and a massive invasion of various alien attackers. Unfortunately, after the alien attackers were deflected, Armagedroid, being unable to discern friend from foe, began to destroy Earth's own weaponry out of a righteous crusade. In the end, Dr. Wakeman managed to convince her creation that the ultimate weapon was hidden at the core of the planet and he dug himself down through Earth's crust. He fell for it, and Armagedroid was supposedly gone forever. Twenty years later he returned to the surface, apparently having ascertained that there were, in fact, no weapons at Earth's core. He was soon confronted by Jenny, but he easily overpowered his "little sister". Thankfully, in his restless search for weapons to destroy, Dr. Wakeman and Jenny managed to trick him into ingesting a proton bomb into his internal melting oven and he exploded. Later, Armagedroid returned, having been rebuilt by the diminutive Killgore in a joint-effort towards revenge on Jenny (though it was never revealed how it was even possible for Killgore to have done that). Once again, Jenny proved that Armagedroid's worst enemy was himself, as she convinced him that he himself was a weapon. With no clue as to self-preservation or irony, Armagedroid became confused and literally tore himself apart upon hearing those words. * Killgore (Voiced by Joshua Rush, replacing Tara Strong): A pint-sized terror with a mammoth ego; he is actually a 10-inch-tall wind-up toy who will wind down and stop functioning unless his key is turned regularly. While he considers himself an evil overlord (possibly because a card bearing the word villain is tied to his diminutive frame) most people, especially girls, find his tiny form and protestations of his terrible evil endearing. Unfortunately, he is capable of almost anything to show he really is dangerous, including reconstructing Armagedroid to do his bidding. He uses a mental attack on his enemy (Repeatedly saying "surrender!" over at inconvenient and unusual places). He is also the only being to "defeat" Jenny by driving her crazy * Smytus (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith, replacing Steven Blum): Smytus made his first appearance in "Dressed to Kill" where an accident on his ship caused him to lose a case of super-powered Pip-Crystals; the crystals landed on Earth, especially on the dresses Brit and Tiff Krust were examining for the upcoming prom. With the Krust cousins in control of the crystals, Smytus quickly lost and was shrunk to the size of a beetle (it is unknown how he later returned to normal). The fight over the Pip-Crystals ended with Jenny cleverly showed the Krust cousins an article deeming crystals out of style, and the crystal-covered gowns were locked away. Later, Smytus managed to catch Jenny in a trap and then assimilate her into the Cluster, an act that sent out a distress signal which automatically reactivated prototypes XJ-1 through -8. Smytus managed to assimilate the second through eighth prototype XJ robot before XJ-1 inadvertently brought Jenny back to her senses by throwing motor oil up on her face. * Krackus (Voiced by Daran Norris, replacing Jim Ward): Krackus is a crackpot inventor of the Cluster and seen as a joke, even by his own race, as his creations are known for falling apart. His first appearance was in "Around the World in Eighty Pieces", though Jenny had obviously dealt with him before, as the dialogue suggests. In this episode, Krackus appears to be rather absent-minded, as he continues to forget Jenny's name. However, he actually manages to do something productive for the Cluster in this episode: cause Jenny to literally fall to pieces and scatter her pieces across the world; only her head and hands were rescued from the scattering by Brad, Tuck, and Sheldon. Krackus planned on hailing Vexus immediately to summon an invasion, but his communicator fell apart as he tried to call her. Jenny managed to gather up all her pieces before Krackus fixed his communicator except a critical part that held her together, but she and her friends manage to fool Vexus and Krackus with some clever thinking, and the queen angrily pulled the inventor back to Cluster Prime before either could become the wiser. * Letta (Voiced by Anndi McAfee, replacing Grey DeLisle): The leader of the Space Bikers. * Olga (Voiced by Nika Futterman, replacing Candi Milo): The biggest, fattest and strongest of the Space Bikers. She speaks in a German accent and a low voice. * Sludge (Voiced by JoAnna Garcia, replacing Candi Milo): The thinnest, big handed and glassed eyed of the Space Bikers. She speaks in a medium-pitched voice. * Tammy (Voiced by Lucy Liu, replacing Janice Kawaye): Tammy is part of Letta's Space Bikers gang who speaks in a high, squeaky voice. In their introductory episode, she is stated to be the newest member. She has (or had) a crush on Brad, as revealed in the episode Ball and Chain, where she tries to force Brad to marry her. During Ball and Chain, she is portrayed as an Ariamiganthrophibian, and is also portrayed as pretty to Brad and Tuck. * Lenny (Voiced by Grey DeLisle, reprising her role): The smallest of the Space Bikers, and acts as Letta's pet; or at least, is on a leash. * Mr. Scruffles (Voiced by Corey Burton): One of Dr. Wakeman's lab rats, Mr. Scruffles—or as he has renamed himself, Vladimir. He and his mice are a reference to Vladimir Lenin and the Bolsheviks. Mr. Scruffles speaks in a distinct Eastern European accent and bears a grudge against the elderly scientist for mutating his and the other lab rats' front paws and tails in Mickey Mouse fashion. He first appears in "Pest Control" where he leads the many rats in a coup d'état of Jenny's body, leaving her disembodied head behind in her bedroom, to destroy Wakeman. Jenny managed to defeat Vladmir and his army (with her head attached to Tuck's r/c race car) by luring them into the swimming pool where the rats' natural instincts forced them to "abandon ship" (Jenny's body). Wakeman kept Vladimir for further experiments while his comrades were taken away by Pest Control. Apparently his mutated look is a reference Disney's "Mickey Mouse". As you can see at the end, makes him wear Mickey Mouse pants. * Intrared Ivan (Voiced by Will Friedle): * Kraken (Voiced by Frank Welker): A legendary sea monster that resembles a giant squid. * Exo-Skin (Voiced by Grey DeLisle, reprising her role): An invention of Dr. Nora Wakeman used to make Jenny appear as a "normal human girl" in order to fit in with her peers. * Himcules (Voiced by Patrick Warburton, replacing Bruce Campbell): Himcules is a tan, buff man wearing a black toga with a yellow "H" emblazoned on the sleeve. Whenever someone cries out in pain around him, he grows stronger. But if someone laughs at him or his attacks, the opposite occurs, and his powers are diminished. He was first seen in "This Time With Feeling" when Jenny stole her mother's prototype nerve endings. Due to being stuck in "Pain" mode, Jenny could barely move without getting hurt. This allowed Himcules to continue looting the town. However, Jenny was able to switch back to "Tickle" mode (thanks to a little girl) and defeat Himcules just by laughing every time he attempted to crush her. All of Jenny's laughter finally reduced Himcules to a small, scrawny and powerless nerd. * Jiang Shi (Voiced by Greg Cipes) * Cannibalistic Androids (Voiced by Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz and Tom Kenny): The small brown androids built by Nora Wakeman. They made their first appearance in Armagedroid. * Giant Metal Eating Fly (Voiced by Peter Woodward): A fly monster which appears in Saved by the Shell. It can spit acid to melt metal which then eats it. In the end Jenny turned into a giant mosquito lamp and kills the creature. * Tadpolezilla (Voiced by James Woods): A giant frog and previously a tadpole. It only appeared in the episode Teen Team Time. It successfully ate Jenny, but luckily she was saved by Misty before she could get fully digested. It's next target was Brad. While trying to attack him with it's tongue, it accidentally hit the spotlight to which the creature was electrocuted and killed. When in it's child form it has a fear of spanking, now as a grown adult it got over this fear. * The Slime Monster (Voiced by Tom Kane): A giant monster made out of green slime. * Space Pirates (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, Phil Proctor and Jim Ward): The infamous and dangerous intergalactic alien thieves who were at one time under the rule of Sheldon when he was accidentally flung into space by Jenny in "Good Old Sheldon. * Vladimir (Voiced by Michael Dorn, replacing Kevin Michael Richardson): Nora Wakeman's former lab-rat and leader in a gang of rats who debuted in "Pest Control." Tired of being treated like a "pet" and being used as an experimental test subject, he exacted revenge on Nora by stealing Jenny's body. He was defeated when the body was knocked into a pool, to which his minions "abandoned ship" to avoid the water and electrocution. He was also the leader of The Legion of Evil. * Mudslinger (Voiced by R. Lee Ermey in Season 1, Mark Hamill in Season 3): Mudslinger is an old villain who was hired by Brit and Tiff to ruin Jenny's new paint-job on the night of Don Prima's party. He was once part of "The Legion of Evil." Judging by his name, he was once a journalist for a newspaper, but he was presumably fired for writing untruthful articles. * The Mad Hammer Brothers (Voiced by Tim Matheson and Paul Reubens): The Mad Hammer Brothers are an obvious parody of the Mario Brothers. However, they use a range of contruction tools as weapons, like jackhammers, explosives and obviously, hammers. Despite having two appearances, neither of them is named individually and are only referred to as the "Mad Hammer Bros." * Lonely Hearts Club Gang (Voiced by Jeffrey Tambor, Tom Everett Scott, Roger Rose, Wil Wheaton and Thomas F. Wilson): The Lonely Hearts Club Gang are a group of 5 heart-broken gangsters. They first appeared in "Attack of the 5½ Ft. Geek". They also appear to take pity on anyone who got crushed as they offered Sheldon a place after they witness Jenny break his heart. * The Green Aliens (Voiced by Justin Roliand, Sean Astin and Jeff Bergman, replacing Dee Bradley Baker, Chad Doreck and Quinton Flynn): * Lil Acorn (Voiced by Paul Christie, replacing Dee Bradley Baker): One of Nora Wakeman's robotic inventions created when she was a child prodigy. He made his first and only appearance in the episode Puppet Bride. * Todd Sweeney (Voiced by Danny Pudi, replacing Jason Marsden): Todd Sweeney was a spoiled brat with abusive parents who was mad at Santa for never giving him presents every year. To get back at Santa, he decided to brainwash Jenny into ruining everyone's Christmas. After his control over her wore off, Jenny fell into a "coma" for exactly a year. Not only did his plan work, but dispite Jenny's claims she was brainwashed by him she was banished from Tremorton by everyone in town including her own mother. Although, Sheldon was the only one who believed her pleas and helped her on her mission to prove to Santa that she was a "good girl." In the end, he soon learned the true meaning of Christmas and thus he was transformed into a loving, caring boy. * Molverine (Voiced by Keith Ferguson): An abnormally large mutant animal mix of a mole and a wolverine. * Giant Sponge Monster (Voiced by Fred Armisen): A one-shot villain who only appeared in Speak No Evil. * Clown Puppet (Voiced by Eric Bauza): * Bird Puppet (Voiced by Ben Diskin): * Hula Girl Puppet (Voiced by Dana Davis): * Monkey Puppet (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren): * Blue-Suited Puppet (Voiced by Patton Oswalt): * Monster Puppet (Voiced by Daran Norris): * Rabbit Puppet (Voiced by Stephanie Sheh): * Skeeter Puppet (Voiced by Tom Kenny): * Pig Puppet (Voiced by Mario Lopez): * Fish Puppet (Voiced by Bob Joles): * Big-Nosed Puppet (Voiced by Judd Hirsch): * Pinocchio (Voiced by Jim Rash): * Woman Puppet (Voiced by Kathleen Wilhoite): * Angry Puppet (Voiced by Jon Heder): * Drab (Voiced by Dana Snyder): A robotic counterpart to Brad and the trio friends of Vega. * Vexus' Nanobot (Voiced by Toks Olagundoye): * Nanobot Monster Mutant Jenny Wakeman (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore): * The Crater Critters (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui, John Leguizamo, Kari Wahlgren, Jennifer Hale, Chris Hardwick and America Ferrera): * Disatropod (Voiced by Stephen Root): A colossal slug that at one time terrorized Tremorton before being defeated by Jenny. * Chimeras (Voiced by Paul Rugg, David Faustino and Freddie Prinze, Jr.): The three-headed mythological beasts. Each of their heads are of different types of animals such as birds and snakes. * Gerald (Voiced by Stephen Stanton): * Giant Snake (Voiced by David Oyelowo): A minor enemy in the episode Shell Game. * Glenn Wakeman (Voiced by Jim Cummings, replacing Jeff Doucette): A plant monster. He is also the son of Wisteria Wakeman, the nephew of Nora Wakeman, and the cousin of Jenny. He appeared in "Never Say Uncle", where he and Jenny worked together to put aside their moms' fighting. A raccoon lives in his head. Like Jenny, Glenn is peaceful and doesn't like fighting but would have to defend himself using his plant abilities if he has to. He and Jenny got along great even going far as to fuse into a plant robot mech creature to pose as a monster in front of their parents. When he first met Jenny they attacked, believing each other to be threats, before finding out they were related. Being close to his cousin Jenny, Glenn was very upset when they were going to leave. He also got along with his Aunt Noreen in an attempt to help his mom and aunt bond. He and Jenny tried to pretend they were captured by a fusion mech-plant monster, eventually convincing his aunt and mom to work together to save their children and stop bickering. * Glowing Aliens (Voiced by Clancy Brown, Dee Bradley Baker, Kath Soucie, Dante Basco, Liam O'Brien, Vanessa Marshall and Peter MacNicol): A race of beautiful, luminous aliens who came to invade Earth in the episode Stage Fright. They have a seemingly angelic appearance at first, resembling gleaming yellow anthropomorphic comets, but when they attack they resemble malevolent and wrathful flaming phantoms with swords ablaze. They wield powerful pyrokinetic abilities, behaving like solar flares, and can merge together into one star-like orb of plasma. The bright and beautiful glow of these fiery aliens entrances anyone who looks at them, immobilizing their victims in a state of total awe which disables them from fighting back their invasion. Thus, Jenny had to shield her eyes (with goggles similar to sunglasses) so as not to look at their mesmerizing glow in order to fight them. The Glowing Aliens were eventually defeated by Jenny's ice cannons which froze them, depleting their pyrokinetic powers, causing them to surrender and retreat back to their planet. * Godzilla (Voiced by Frank Welker): A famous Japanese monster. He was seen terrorizing Tokyo, Japan in the episode Around the World in Eighty Pieces. * Heat Miser (Voiced by Melanie Chartoff): A villain mentioned by Jenny in A Robot For All Seasons as her suspicion for who brain-washed her. * Ivan (Voiced by Matthew Lillard): A rich noble who lives in a large castle. When Brad, Sheldon, Tuck, and the disembodied head of Jenny were searching for the other parts of Jenny's body, they found one of the her parts in Ivan's castle. Ivan sent his guards after the gang and they were chased out of the castle. * Jacques (Voiced by Paul Scheer, replacing Bob Joles): A student and quarterback of the Poly Tech football team, and former quarterback of the Tremorton High School football team. * M. J. Bryce (Voiced by Tony Hale, replacing Jim Ward): A businessman whom Jenny used to work for in order to pay the Skyway Patrol for the massive damage she accidentally did to many famous US monuments while fooling around with Brad and Tuck. * Minutians (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried, Christopher Lloyd, Andy Milonakis and Jonathan Frakes): The tiny aliens that, when stepped on, multiply ten-fold, which is something Brad failed to understand. According to Dr. Wakeman, when they invade Earth, they always land at the same place (which happens to be Dr. Wakeman's house), at a exact time (in "Party Machine" it was 6 AM). They always try to take over the Earth, and according to XJ-9, they could achieve in less of one hour due to their ability to duplicate themselves and multiply rapidly. * Monster Rabbit (Voiced by Christopher Meloni): A character in My Life as a Teenage Robot. It only appeared once in the episode Mist Opportunities. It is a vicious, fire-breathing mutant rabbit that nearly destroyed Tremorton. * Mutant Rats (Voiced by Jonathan Hyde, Tom Hiddleston, Kevin Conroy and Jason J. Lewis): A large group of rats under the leadership of Vladimir himself that only appeared in "Pest Control." * Old Weathered One (Voiced by John Astin, replacing Jack Angel): An elderly man who can control the weather. He is a minor villain who only appears in "Weapons of Mass Distraction". * Pteresa (Voiced by Lacey Chabert, replacing Candi Milo): Brit and Tiff's best friend and one of Jenny's classmates at Tremorton High School. * Samurai Vac (Voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos, replacing Keone Young): A Japanese vacuum cleaner with robotic aptitudes. * Giant Enemy Crab Robot (Voiced by John de Lancie): A colossal mechanical crab. Jenny fought the mechanical menace and destroyed it. * Giant Spider (Voiced by Thomas Lennon): One of Jenny's weaker enemies. Jenny was easily able to "squash" this bug and use it's head as a ventriloquist dummy. * Gigawatt (Voiced by James Patrick Stuart): an energy-based alien villain resembling a vaguely anthropomorphic living red lightning bolt with a lightbulb-like head. He made his only appearance in Mind Over Matter. He is an electric interstellar energy vampire who sucks in and absorbs all electricity by contact, growing increasingly more powerful the more he absorbs. He threatened to drain all of the electricity from Earth, causing major, widespread blackouts and rendering all electrical technology useless. Jenny is naturally vulnerable to Gigawatt due to her being made of metal and being electronic. Gigawatt wields powerful electrokinetic abilities, which he used to defeat Jenny multiple times by creating electromagnets to incapacitate her, electrocuting her, absorbing her plasma ray attacks, and completely draining her power. He is also able to create mysterious interstellar lightning storms. * Mr. Mezmer (Voiced by Danny Jacobs, replacing Victor Brandt): A grouchy old man who's very stubborn and racist towards robots to the point of kicking Jenny out multiple times, even after she had saved the day (albeit left his diner a mess). His hatred of robots stems from beliefs on how they're "dangerous", "can't be trusted", and "stink too". * Japanese Water Monster (Voiced by Jerry O'Connell, replacing Tony Masa): The main antagonist of Speak No Evil. * Lancer (Voiced by Tom Kane): A two-apperance villain who appears to be a mighty armored knight, but is actually a tiny jester-like creature with a deep voice. New Villains * Dr. Brindlius (Voiced by Eric Christian Olsen): * Q.T. the Robot Cobra (Voiced by Brian George): * Dr. Kamakazi (Voiced by Tim Gunn): * Cluster Ambassador (Voiced by David Tennant): * Nardok (Voiced by Brian Posehn): * Karbo (Voiced by Greg Proops): * Lord Maximillionus Grievus (Voiced by Sam Witwer): Guest Stars and Additional Voices * Category:Billy2009 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:My Life As A Teenage Robot Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Crossover movies Category:Robots Category:Thomas Bonilla's Requests Category:TV-Y7